


Cliche Kisses

by trainwhistlesatnight



Category: Skulduggery Pleasant - Derek Landy
Genre: Cliche, Dancing in the Rain, First Kiss, Kissing in the Rain, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-01
Updated: 2019-04-01
Packaged: 2019-12-30 15:04:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18317702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trainwhistlesatnight/pseuds/trainwhistlesatnight
Summary: Dexter and Larrikin's first kiss.





	Cliche Kisses

“Where are we going?!” Dexter calls, holding an arm above him in attempt to protect him from the downpour of rain. Larrikin cackles gleefully in response and pulls Dexter faster. “Slow down!!” He yells, “Last time we ran in the rain we slipped and nearly caused a domino effect, Larrikin!”

“I gotta show you something!” He calls back, glancing behind him, and Dexter sees a wild, ecstatic look in his eyes. He has something wonderful to share with Dexter, as long as he waits for just the right time to show him.

So Dexter follows, and doesn’t mind that his clothes are soaked through, or that the rain is freezing. Instead he laughs and laughs with Larrikin, let’s himself be led way out to wherever he’s being taken and wipes the rain and his hair out of his eyes.

When Larrikin decides their far enough, he stops, spinning Dexter around so it feels like he’s in a swirling, twirling, whirlwind- lightheaded and dizzy. 

The rain drizzles on them, having let up from its downpour earlier. Larrikin laughs, spreads out his arms and looking up. He twirls around saying something nonsensical until Dexter can’t help but join him, laughing so hard his belly hurts at the absurdity of this whole thing. He thinks for a moment, how they’re really dancing and singing in the rain, like in the movies.

And y’know? He doesn’t mind it.

Doesn’t mind the lightheadedness or being pulled out here when he’s sure he could have found something else to do, or the slipping and sliding, or any of the negatives.

Because for some reason he feels warm inside, despite the cold rain. Cause the sun is beginning to shine again, and all the clothes can be washed, and he feels so happy and Larrikin is right there- singing a song at the top of his lungs in Irish that he’s sure he last heard decades ago, and Larrikin is happy.

And beautiful.

With raindrops in his eyelashes and the sun in his smile, wonder and mischief in his eyes.

So Dexter, with his heart a hummingbird in his chest that was never meant to be caged up, pulls Larrikin close and-

Kisses him.

And it’s a bit sloppy, and definitely unpracticed with each other, teeth clacking together and lips not fully meeting each other. But it’s right, just how it should be for their first.

Larrikin’s eyes open wide, then close, eyes crinkling up with laughter that’s infectious as he pulls back, hands being put onto Dexter’s cheeks and pulling him to him again.

Their second kiss is neater, still perfect, because right now it feels like everything is perfect to them, and it’s good.

Later, Dexter will ask Larrikin if he planned all that and Larrikin will chuckle, running off to do whatever else has come to his mind, calling that some things are better left as mysteries as to whether they were on purpose or not.


End file.
